


Mine

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Loss, Love, M/M, Mini Fic, One Shot, Tragedy, blame, car crash, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me or forgive me not, I never meant to hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Louis POV  
I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for any of this to happen. I’d promised Harry that I’d never do anything to hurt him, but now I’d broken that promise. He was dead. I’d killed him. I’d killed my best friend, the person I was in love with. I’d killed Harry. And by doing that, I’d basically killed myself as well.

Every touch, every memory, every beautiful moments; he’d never experience any of it again. The late night food runs, afternoon movie dates, even just spending the day together. It was all gone. All of it. Harry was gone, and while I was still alive, he’d taken everything with him, my heart and my soul. Which left me with nothing. Harry had been my everything, and now I was left with nothing. Nothing but the photographs and the memories, which I vowed to never forget, because without them, it would be like Harry never even existed. 

They may have taken Harry away from me, they may have taken my happiness away from me, but they would never take my memories. The memories of Harry and I were all I had left, the most precious things, and no one would ever take them away from me. I wouldn’t let them.

Even the memory that now haunted me the most would be forever etched into my brain. Unforgettable and unforgiveable. As much as I wanted to forget, as much as I wished I could just erase it from me memory and pretend that it never happened, that Harry was still alive, I would never forget the terror as the car sped toward us, its lights flashing brighter and brighter, or the deafening squeal as both cars were smashed into nothing. 

But there was one memory from that night, one that I’d never forget, one that I never wanted to; because it was the very last memory I had of Harry.  
It had taken me off guard when he leaned over, gasping for breath as he gripped my hand with as much strength as he had left, which honestly wasn’t very much.

“I wish I had more time to say this, Lou, and I wish I knew what to say. But I can feel myself slipping away, and it scares me. I’m scared to die, and I’m scared to lose you. But you have to promise me that you’ll never forget me. Promise me that you’ll never forget us, and promise me that if you find the right person, you’ll move on. I want you to be happy, Louis. Not living your life grieving over me. Be happy, and I’m so sorry I have to go so soon. Look after them for me, Lou. Look after my family. And never forget how much I love you, and how much I always will”.

He knew right away. He knew he was dying and it broke my heart. It broke my heart to know that I was the monster who had ended his life. The monster who had stolen so many opportunities from him. But what broke my heart the most was knowing that he was gone. Knowing that he was never coming back. 

I broke that day. 

I felt as if I was being physically torn apart as I held his hand and watched the life drain out of him. And I couldn’t stop thinking that I had done this to him. I should have been the one to die, not him.

I was drunk that night. They charged me with manslaughter and took me to court and I watched my family crumble as I was sentenced to fifteen years in prison.   
It was nothing to me, though. I was too numb to feel anything except anger at myself, because not only had I destroyed someone else’s family, I’d destroyed my own as well. 

And I didn’t listen when people told me it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t listen when my best friend told me it could have been anyone, and I didn’t listen when Harry’s mother and sister told me that they’d forgiven me. Of course it was my fault.

It wouldn’t matter if Harry magically appeared and begged me to stop blaming myself; it would still always be my fault.


End file.
